


LumberJack

by Thighz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Gabriel, Business Man Gabe, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gabe is thirsty, Handyman Jack, Implied Switching, Jack is smooth af, M/M, so slightly publicish sex, window fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: Gabe nods, “Noted. If I have any problem with the - plumbing.” He clears his throat.Jack tilts his head to the side and wraps a hand around his toolbox handle, “Or anything else.” He waves his hand in a sweeping motion, “I am the handyman,” He wiggles his eyebrows, “Or the Jack of all trades.”Gabe goes on a business trip





	LumberJack

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted anything. Life has gotten outrageously hectic so I'm mostly posting Zine pieces and trying to organize all of my WIPS.
> 
> So, while everyone waits for me to get my life together, here's some juicy R76 porn.
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

 

 

Gabe knows, intellectually and from a business standpoint, that having the merger at a quiet resort in the Appalachians is a good idea. It was Ana’s idea actually and the Shimada brothers agreed to it in a heartbeat.

But Gabe?

He’s a city boy at heart and the winding, steep mountain roads and endless green trees puts an itch under his skin that he can’t quite scratch.

The resort is massive, but it’s quaint and singular. Nowhere near as fussy as the million dollar homes lining the cliff sides in La Jolla.

Check-in is quick and painless and Ana gives him a smile as they part ways at Gabe’s room.

Ana promises to meet him for dinner and that she plans to take a stroll in the garden before the sun sets if he’s interested.

He’s not.

Gabe unlocks the door and pushes it open as it beeps and turns green. He’s tired from the flight and the long ass, ear popping car ride up the side of a goddamn mountain. All he wants is a shower, some less uncomfortable clothes, and maybe a nap.

The room is cozy, painted in soft greys and hosts a balcony with glass doors overlooking the dip in the mountain range. There’s a king-sized bed with four inviting fluffy pillows and a maroon comforter across from a flat screen mounted to a wall.

Gabe whistles.

A loud metal clunking comes from his right, where the bathroom door is wide open.

“Fucking - shit -  _ ow _ .” A brown-booted foot twitches in the doorway, faded jeans ripped at the knee and -

Gabe steps into the doorway and inhales sharply.

There’s a man under his sink.

A very  _ gorgeous _ man whose legs are spread obscenely wearing a bleach-stained red shirt that rides too high up his stomach, showing off thick, blonde hair leading into the waistband of the jeans.

Gabe wonders what he did right in a past life to gain a gift so beautiful.

“You okay?” Gabe manages to ask.

“Kevin didn’t say you would be here this early.” A thick, gravel tone answers him.

“I can come back?” Gabe hedges.

“Nah.” Two huge hands grip the lip of the sink and thick biceps bulge as they help push the rest of the man out from under the pipes.

Gabe watches as sweaty blonde hair, blue eyes, sharp features emerges.

Jack lifts an eyebrow when he spots Gabe, “You must be Reyes.”

Gabe clears his throat, “Gabriel Reyes. Call me Gabe.” Preferably with those legs wrapped around his ears and -

“There was a clog in the pipe that drain-o just couldn’t solve.” The man jerks a thumb at the open sink doors behind him, “Shouldn’t back up on you now.”

Gabe swallows thickly, “You must be the handy-man.” He puts out a hand to help him up.

A slow smile spreads on the blonde’s face, “Jack Morrison at your service.” He puts his palm against Gabe’s and takes advantage of the assist.

He’s only a hair taller than Gabe himself, but he’s big. Big and smells like the outside air and sweat from working in a tight space with no air flow. Gabe’s stomach tightens with a renewed sort of hunger.

“Here for business?” Jack asks as he turns to bend over and gather up his tools.

Gabe watches the jeans pull over the round globes of Jack’s ass and swallows, “Yea. Merger.”

“Don’t you usually do mergers in offices?” Jack sets a metal box on the counter and starts putting his tools away, “Why a hotel in the mountains?”

Gabe grunts, “Business partner likes nature.”

“Not one for the outdoors?” Jack asks as the latches snap shut under his fingers.

“I was born in the city. Outdoors, yea. Spent most of my youth camping in the desert, but mountains? Snow? Cold weather?” He waves a hand, “No thanks”

Jack gives a chuckle, “Well. I hope you enjoy your stay with us anyway.” He points at the sink, “If you have any problems with the plumbing, star 5 on the phone. Goes directly to my cell.” Then he pats his back pocket, “Which is with me at all times.”

Gabe nods, “Noted. If I have any problem with the - plumbing.” He clears his throat.

Jack tilts his head to the side and wraps a hand around his toolbox handle, “Or  _ anything _ else.” He waves his hand in a sweeping motion, “I  _ am _ the handyman,” He wiggles his eyebrows, “Or the  _ Jack _ of all trades.” 

He exits the room with a wink, leaving Gabe a horny, infatuated mess in his hotel bathroom.

  
  
  


-

  
  


Gabe ends up taking a hot shower and passing out in the middle of the most comfortable bed he’s ever lain in.

His alarm wakes him, groggy and irritated, at 4:30. There’s also a knocking on his door that has him grumbling and shuffling barefoot across blue carpet.

Ana is waiting, a warm shawl around her shoulders and hair down, “Ready to go?”

He nods and grabs a sweater to tug over his head and goes for his worn loafers instead of the shiny ones he arrived in.

Ana waits patiently for him at the door.

Eventually, they head down to the lobby and follow the arrows in the direction of the dining hall.

Gabe steps through first and is swept up in a breezy gust of wind. An awning forms a half-moon above them and the walkway leads to another set of glass doors with ‘Dining Hall’ written in gold on the front.

_ Thunk. _

_ Thunk. _

_ Crack. _

Gabe turns his head towards the back of the resort.

“Oh,  _ come _ on.” He hisses.

Jack the handyman is standing over a stack of logs, axe slung over his shoulder as he kicks a pair of recently split logs into the pile. He’s still in the red shirt, but now it’s dark with sweat.

“Don’t you even think about it.” Ana slaps his arm.

Gabe yelps and rubs at the slap, “Hey.”

“No.” She snaps her fingers in front of his face.

Jack looks up from his task and spots Gabe, a sunny smile pulling at his mouth. He sends Gabe a jolly wave and yep. That’s it.

He’s done for.

“I can not believe you.” Ana mutters irritably.

  
  


-

  
  


Gabe spends about thirty minutes with the phone off the hook and his finger hovering above the star key. He can hear the dial tone, menacing and expectant from the receiver. His heart is so damn loud he can feel it in his ears.

And a voice that sounds suspiciously like Ana is telling him to hang up and go to sleep.

He presses star 5 and listens to the trill ring three times before a thick, “Morrison” answers.

“The sink isn’t draining again.” Gabe lies smoothly. He’s almost proud of himself.

Jack sounds like he’s moving something around for a moment before, “Mr. Reyes.” a soft hum, “Is it not draining at all or is it a slow drain?”

Gabe glances across the hotel room where the bathroom door is open and the sink is most definitely not broken, “Not draining at all.”

“Gotcha.” Jack says, “I’ll be there in five.” and hangs up.

Gabe stands up in a panic and rushes to the bathroom. He turns the facet on and it works perfectly fine.

He debates shoving a wad of toilet paper down the drain.

_ You could always just ask if he’s up for a fuck _ , Gabe’s brain supplies helpfully.

A knock startles him out of his reverie and he fumbles with the lock above the knob before opening the door.

Jack’s in different clothes now. A dark plaid blue button up, sleeves rolled to his elbows and dark jeans pulled tight over his thighs and crotch.

Gabe’s mouth waters.

He looks like -  “Oh shit - were you busy?” Gabe winces.

Jack waves a hand, “Just a formal dinner the hotel throws in the evenings. You’re actually doing me a favor.” He eyes Gabe up and down, “Gonna let me in?”

“Yea.” Gabe pulls the door open the rest of the way, motions to the bathroom, “I - uh - went to wash my hands and it - didn’t -.” 

Jack steps through the opening and walks right past the bathroom.

Gabe’s fingers tighten around the knob and he notes that Jack didn’t even bring his toolbox up with him. He shuts the door with a soft click and watches as Jack scans the room, hands in his front pockets.

“You know,” Jack glances over his shoulder, “I’m  _ really _ good at my job, Gabe.” Heat pools in Gabe’s belly as those sharp blue eyes give him another once over, “And no one ever calls back because the sink is still busted.”

Gabe sucks in a sharp breath and crosses the space between them in three short strides.

Jack laughs, rough and thick, against Gabe’s mouth before devouring it with a single-minded dedication. It’s open and messy, desperation warring with the need to show off the finesse Gabe’s acquired in all his years of one-night stands.

But Jack doesn’t kiss like it’s a one time deal.

One of his hands rests along Gabe’s jawline, thumb brushing his ear and the other curves around Gabe’s hip, calloused fingers teasing under the edge of his shirt.

Gabe’s hands glide down the massive expanse of Jack’s chest to the button on those sinfully tight jeans. He pops it open and then goes for the zipper.

Jack’s lips detours from his mouth, up over a cheekbone, to an ear. He growls when Gabe gets impatient and cups a hand over his denim-covered cock.

Gabe squeezes the growing thickness of him, enjoying the gravel-thick moan that follows.

Jack drags him forward, knocking his hand away and aligning their hips. Gabe can feel the press of Jack’s open fly against his stomach and the heat of another cock rubbing against his own. He hisses and drags Jack’s mouth back down.

His fingers dig into the sides of Jack’s neck, kiss slick and hot as he tries to guide them blindly towards the bed.

Jack has other plans evidently, because both of his hands stroke down the length of Gabe’s spine to the rise of his ass and gripping tight as he spins them around in a different direction.

A few dizzying seconds later and Gabe is parting from that plush mouth and being twisted around to face the glass door of the balcony.

Arousal spears through him like a hot lance as Jack’s hands reach around to the front of his pants. In less than a minute, both his pants and underwear are around his ankles and his shirt’s been shoved up to his armpits.

His cock is joyfully making airtime, throbbing with every pass of Jack’s hands across his skin, wet tip kissing the spotless glass.

“Jesus -.” Jack rumbles behind him, one hand on his hip and the other trailing cool, rough fingers over the crack of his ass, “Look at you.”

Gabe sneers and glances over his shoulder, “How about less looking and more fucking?”

Jack’s eyes lift up from where they’re staring at his ass, sparkling with mischief, “Yes, sir.”

Gabe watches with a trembling belly as Jack pulls his flushed cock free from the opening of his boxers. And the fact that he’s not even bothering to take his pants off only ramps up the heat rushing under Gabe’s skin.

He licks his lips as Jack reaches into the back pocket of his jeans and pulls out a condom and a small packet of lube.

“You knew.”

Jack grins and rips the lube open with his teeth, “I had a feeling.” He pours the thick substance over two fingers, then spreads Gabe’s cheeks and pours the rest down the seam, “And I’m always prepared.”

Gabe’s breathing stutters as those fingers find his hole, “Boy Scout.”

“Guilty.” Jack smirks, easing the first finger in to the knuckle.

Gabe gasps and twists his forehead to rest against the glass. He slaps out a hand to grip the door frame, trying to keep his weight on that arm instead of the one laying above his head.

Jack takes his time, twisting and pulling until Gabe’s stretched wide. His cock is leaking down the glass, murky fluid smearing with every twitch.

“Ready?” Is asked in a low, careful tone when those big fingers slip from his hole and grip the swell of his ass cheeks.

Gabe swallows and braces himself, “Yea.” he breathes, “Fuck me.”

One of Jack’s hands falls away to grip his cock. Gabe can hear him spreading lube over the length of it, then the crinkle and elastic sound of a condom. He takes a moment to bemoan not being able to feel every detail, because he  _ knows _ Jack’s cock is going to be as magnificent as the rest of him.

But it’s no less intense when the thick, blunt head of him pushes inside.

Gabe gasps, rising to his toes and hands curling into fists. Jack moans, low and reverberating, hands reaching up to grip both of Gabe’s hips as he sinks in to the hilt.

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Gabe drags his arm down the glass and presses his mouth around his wrist.

Jack’s cock is wide and hot, filling him in a way he hasn’t been filled in -  _ years _ .

From then on, the sex is brutal. 

There’s a rhythm to Jack’s fucking that keeps Gabe right on the edge of desperate, teeth sinking into the skin of his arm, toes curled into the carpet under his feet. His cock bounces and slaps against the cold glass of the door. He’s leaking profusely and the burn of his orgasm is  _ so close _ , but not quite within reach.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Jack murmurs, hips slapping repeatedly against Gabe’s ass, hands sliding up the sweaty dip of his spine.

One of those hands reaches around the flat plane of his abdomen and glides down to grip his cock.

“ _ Oh - fucking hell - _ .” Gabe groans around his wrist, hips surging into the tight fist of Jack’s hand and back against the wide stretch of his dick.

“That’s it.” Jack grinds against his ass, mouth hot and open against his neck, “Come on, Gabe.” His fingers twist and curl over the head of Gabe’s cock, spreading pre-cum and teasing it along the glass, “This won’t be the only one tonight.” He shoves in deep, “I want you to fuck me against your busted sink.”

Gabe shouts, dick kicking in Jack’s fist as he comes. He’s vaguely aware of panting Jack’s name until the heat of his breath fogs up the glass. Then a hoarse, beautiful moan vibrates against his back as Jack follows him over the edge.

Jack runs his hands up and down Gabe’s sides as they come down, his touches reverent and worshiping. His mouth finds the rise of Gabe’s shoulder, teeth nipping and lips sucking bruises into the skin. The fleeting kisses he leaves over the marks twists something tight in Gabe’s chest.

And he knows without a doubt that Jack won’t be leaving his room tonight.

  
  
  
  


 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support, comments, and kudos. It's been an amazing couple of years in the Overwatch fandom and I'm hoping to keep on stretching it. 
> 
> Join me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/gabrielsthighz)


End file.
